Chase
by Phoenix-0987
Summary: Hermione is getting visions, but visions can become a reality. We make them real. Who is it she constantly sees in her mind? She finds comfort and solace in the one who brought her pain. Driven together by thoughts she and Draco fight the chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Chase- Visions.**

Run! They are close behind. Concentrate on your-self to survive. I sleep, I eat, I breath, I suffer, I love. All gone, I die.

Wake up.

"Hermione wake up!"

"Who's that? what happened to me?"

"It's me Ron you fainted in our DADA lesson, remember?"

This was the fourth time that week that Hermione had fainted, and she kept having the same dream or vision which-ever she was sure that it meant something. She tried to remember what she was running from or why she was even in danger, she couldn't remember anything but a pair of strong silver eyes in front of her. Who's they were remained a mystery.

"Hey Granger, had a nice sleep?" and as he said this Draco did an impression of girl fainting,

"Sod off Malfoy",

"Let's see why should I ever listen to a filthy mudblood like yourself."

"will you shut your bloody mouth up!, You're nothing but a foul loathsome evil little cockroach!"

" Oh my, i thought we were done with the baby insults!" and with that Draco walked off.

Hermione couldn't help a slight blush rise to her cheeks at the thought of the childish insult that she had inflicted on Malfoy.

A few weeks later, Hermione was feeling well again she had not fainted even once and her worries seemed to fade. As She sat in the library completing her potions essay she didn't even realise a figure creep up behind her. The person was the one and only ferret, Malfoy. He had come to inform her about a meeting which would take place for all the prefects and the head boy and girl. As he tapped her on the shoulder her mind went black and for ad Moment she saw nothing but darkness and then again, she had it.

Your being chased. What to do?. Concentrate. Run they are close. You must save your-self. And once again as she ran she was staring into a pair of icy silver eyes beside her. Get up.

Hermione flinched at the sudden return to reality this made Draco think that she disliked the very thought of him near her this made him return to the normal brat that he was. " Oi Granger! We have a meeting with Professor Mc'gonagal this afternoon, it's about some stupid new school rules which must be followed.

Hermione mumbled a word of thanks as she got up. She was going to the hospital wing. Perhaps Madame pomfret may have a reason for why this is happening to her. She had even gone off food and preferred to eat nothing more that a piece of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice for dinner and lunch.

" Well dear I can't be exactly sure why you are getting these, what you call them visions, but it may be because of Stress and lack of physical health I suggest you start to eat properly and for extra strength have a bar of chocolate every morning".

" thank you" and with that Hermione left not thoroughly believing that the reason for this was something else. She was sure that it was something far bigger than stress and lack of food.

" Granger! I heard you have some sort of fainting disease"

Hermione was shocked with herself as she actually strode up to Draco and punched him while confidently shouting.

" When will you learn to hold your bloody tongue! Don't talk about things that you don't know! Now why don't you go running to your daddy, and tell him that you were beaten by a mudblood girl" and with that she marched off.

Draco left in complete disbelief at what had just happened. He vowed to himself that he would find out about her little secret. He would use legilemency

To search thought her mind and find out about small visions. He would plan it all he would find out her secret and then torment her with it.

Yes he would get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase - Search through thoughts  
Draco was slowly planning a way in which he would be able see all her dreams; all her visions. He little knew what those visions held, for faith had decreed that he would be a part of it.

The unsuspecting Hermione continued to have these unrealistic snippets of the future. Each time she had this a little more was revealed, at least know she knew what she was trying to escape from, although she had no idea who it was she knew that the person had long white blonde hair, was extremely tall, she guessed him to be about 45 or so and she thought that the person was extremely good looking yet had a malicious air about him. Each of these visions ended in the same way she was always gazing into a pair of handsome silvery grey eyes.

"Crab, Goyle, get your butts over here! I think I have found how and when to attack mudblood granger with a Legilemency spell, we are in for a great I wonder what's in that head of Granger's, we will use the legilemency when she is leaving the library at sharp 11 o'clock, at this point she will be very tired and therefore will be very slow to notice anything"  
"Perfect" was the identical answer from both Crabbe and Goyle.

They carefully watched Hermione's every move, memorising her everyday schedule. As the exams approached Hermione spent more time in the library and was often there until way past curfew.  
After 3 weeks of painfully doing nothing and simply observing the mudblood Draco Finally planned out how they were to attach the poor dear.  
He could just imagine it now, testing granger with the knowledge of all her thoughts, he would eventually drive her mad. He had no clue that those visions were to come true, he had no clue that fate had decreed that he would be involved in the chase.

"Legilemency!"  
And immediately Hermione was into a trance she could not move or speak...and then She had the vision again...  
Running through the dense woods running for my life, screaming for the chaser to stop...then a glimpse of who is chasing them. Long white blonde hair a pair of dark grey eyes and the unmistakeable dark mark embedded in his arm. And Hermione yells and as she falls her mind if filled with the same icy blue silver eyes.

Draco staggers back and thinks he can uncover the full story.

Hey sorry for the short chapter...reviews are always massively appreciated so tell me what you think?

Phoenix xoxo


End file.
